Kumatora (Smash V)
Kumatora (クマトラ, Kumatora) appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V as a paid DLC Character. She is part of the Mother Pack, which was announced on July 8, 2020 and released on August 7, 2020, which features the new stage Osohe Castle, and various Mother/Earthbound trophies and sounds. "Kumatora is one of the main characters in Mother 3. She is a young woman residing on the Nowhere Islands. Kumatora was orphaned at a very young age and was raised by Magypsies, who have also assisted in her learning PSI. Kumatora's personality is very tomboyish and reckless, but is willing to do things she dislikes to help out others. Kumatora first arrived on the Nowhere Islands via the White Ship when she was an infant, and had no parents to take care of her. The Magypsies, primarily Ionia, decided to raise her and teach her various skills, including PSI. Her role in Tazmily Village's "story" was to be the princess of Osohe Castle, with Duster and Wess being her retainers." She is confirmed to have no alternate costume. Kumatora shares voice actor with Ness and Lucas being Makiko Ohmoto. Of course for Kumatora, Makiko went for a much more feminine voice. Attributes Strong Good KO Power Good mix of close and long range options Reliable, almost lagless specials Fast fall speed without double jump Floaty similarly to Ness and Lucas after double jump Lightweight Comboed easily due to fast fall speed without double jump Floaty similarly to Ness and Lucas after double jump Summary Kumatora is what you’d call the brawler variant of Ness and Lucas. Most of her moves involve punching, slamming, …and punching. She’s strong. She has good KO power and she has a very good mix of close and long range options. Most of her specials are quite reliable as most are almost lagless. She has a very interesting feat involving her fall speed. She’s a fast faller after one jump but floaty after her second jump, which has a similar animation to both Ness and Lucas’s second jump. Kumatora is to be played more up close and personal than Ness or Lucas but she can fit into both play styles. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size A bit taller than Ness and Lucas. Taunts SIDE - Kumatora leans forward and places both hands on each side of mouth while shouting out “Aaaaah!” UP - Kumatora holds out her Fake Frying Pan as she makes a “hmmmm” sound as her eyes are lit up with fire. DOWN - Kumatora punches her palm twice as she radiates a light bluish fiery aura while chuckling in a confident manner. Character Selection Screen Animation Kumatora puts her fist on her chest while going “Heh.” On Screen Appearance Kumatora drops down from above producing an ice frozen ground where she lands before posing confidently. Victory Animations Kumatora gives Salsa a vocal command as Salsa jumps on Kuma’s shoulder as Kumatora strikes a pose with Salsa on her shoulder. Kumatora holds out the Awesome Crown with and intrigued expression then places it on her head with a smirk. Kumatora punches a flurry of PK Thunder beams forward then dusts her hands off before folding her arms with a “Hm-hm”. Losing Animation Kumatora is seen clapping respectfully. Crowd Cheer “Ku - ma - to - ra!” Victory Theme This victory theme is a cover of the music that would play during the opening of the NES game, Mother, highly sped up. It is shared with Ness and Lucas. Fighting Stance Stands up straight with hands to her sides and fists slightly out to the side. Idle Poses Kumatora puts a fist on her hip and taps her feet with impatience. Kumatora holds out her hand and stretches her glove. Walk Simply walks forward in almost a similar fashion to Lucas but more free. Dash Simply dashes forward in almost a similar fashion to Lucas but a bit more loose Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer To be added. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mother (series) Category:Mother Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters